Heretofore, it has been long recognized that there has been and continues to exist a severe problem with proper therapeutic support for the lumbar regions of the back particularly with older persons. It will be recognized that this problem often times develops with a mattress or other sleeping support that is deficient for any number of reasons. For example, the mattress could be defectively designed or simply improperly selected by reason of the user's own erroneous choice resulting in a mattress that is not properly contoured or which is too soft to provide the necessary therapeutic support for the user's body during rest or sleep, especially as it may affect the lumbar region of the back. It can be appreciated that persons doing considerable traveling and who may already have potentially serious back problems are often times confronted with sleeping accommodations that are totally inadequate with respect to the availability of a bed having a mattress of the type which would render any therapeutic benefit. More often than not, it is not surprising to find a sleeping accommodation wherein the bed's mattress including its springs are so old and worn so as to simply not provide the necessary therapeutic back support for the user. Indeed, this problem can be keenly appreciated by those persons having lower back problems. Unfortunately, for one reason or another this problem has been and presently is one of a serious nature and is sought to be alleviated, at least in part, by the strong trend of the populus to control weight through proper diet and exercise. In the meantime, however, there are many persons, particularly those of a senior age, whom are afflicted with chronic lower back problems for various reasons as aforesaid. Accordingly, it is to these persons and for these resons that the present invention seeks to provide that which the applicant believes to be a long-felt need.